El vertedero de Shiro
by ShiroGan
Summary: Como su nombre lo indica... un vertedero de historias.
1. Chapter 1

The Far cry experience

Lincoln Loud (17 años) recientemente descubrió que es adoptado, esto sin embargo no le afecta demasiado pues él ya es todo un hombre… Por lo menos hasta que su madre biológica decidió aparecer en su pórtico en una calurosa tarde de verano rogándole que la disculpara, lo que Lincoln hace de manera dudosa.

Esta y Lincoln pasan el último año de vida que le quedaba a su madre conviviendo. Unos días antes de morir su madre le pide un último deseo… "Esparce mis cenizas en laskhmana"

Lincoln decide cumplir su último deseo y se propone a partir a Kyrat a pesar de todas las advertencias dadas por la embajada estado unidense (Para consternación de su familia adoptiva)

Los meses pasan y los Loud se enterarán a través de videos subidos a internet y cartas mandadas por un Pagan Min con video caseteras de la ocupada y peligrosa vida que a estado llevando su hermano/Hijo adoptivo.

Unos meses después Lincoln Loud regresa como un hombre cambiado por la guerra civil y la naturaleza salvaje de Kyrat.

Obviamente incluirá Badass Lincoln.


	2. 2

**NA** **: Esto es más como una idea que un reto, pero bueno.**

* * *

 **Me, Myself and that guy from across the street.**

Lincoln vive su vida de manera totalmente normal con toda su familia, viviendo aventuras locas y descabelladas que solo creerías si pudieras verlas. Todo eso cambia cuando un chico y su familia se mudan a la casa del frente.

"Hey Lincoln" Me hablo el extraño sujeto después de pasar un rato sentado en silencio.

"¿Sí?" Le respondí dudosamente.

"¿Crees en la gravedad?" Fue la pregunta más extraña que jamás me hubieran hecho así que naturalmente me tomo un momento procesarla después del shock inicial.

"Pues…" Es gracioso porque viendo atrás a aquel momento mi respuesta realmente no importaba, mi vida iba a cambiar si o si y ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer "Supongo que si…" Todo lo que paso después fue solo un cúmulo de recuerdos borrosos y sentimientos extraños durante los próximos tres años.

* * *

 **La historia es simple, un niño (aparentemente normal) se muda justo en frente de la casa Loud, su hijo (El nombre lo puedes elegir tu) conoce a Lincoln y tiene una conversación con él, después de ese día Lincoln cambia totalmente de actitud y parece estar fuera de si, sus padres se preocupan por el y lo confrontan acerca de su cambio de actitud, este enfrentamiento termina en una pelea y en Lincoln huyen de su hogar. Tres años después, Lincoln regresa y le relata a su familia todo lo ocurrido durante esos tres años… O lo que el recuerda por lo menos.**


	3. 3

**NOTAS DE AUTOR: Esta es una copia sin descaro del ultimo arco de JoJo´s bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean, si te interesa verlo entonces te dejare este enlace aquí:**

 **wwwDotyoutubeDotcom/watch?v=H3QGvXCLqDY**

 **Solo tienes que reemplazar los Dot con un "."**

* * *

La puerta del pórtico de la casa Loud fue cerrada con calma por la hermana mayor, mientras todos los demás hermanos se encontraban viendo con curiosidad a Lisa, la pequeña hermana científica que aparentemente tenía algo importante que decirles.

"Entonces Lisa ¿Para qué nos necesitas?" La hermana que decidió empezar la platica fue Lynn, curiosa por la actitud misteriosa de su pequeña hermana.

Sin embargo, su hermana no le contesto, en su lugar se quitó la mochila de su espalda, la dejo en el suelo un momento y después procedió a abrirla con calma metódica. Todas sus hermanas y hermano vieron con interés estas acciones y esperaron con paciencia -unas más que otras- a que Lisa sacara lo que sea que quisiera mostrarles, asumiendo que eso era lo importante de lo que quería hablar.

Ese pensamiento no les duro mucho pues la pequeña niña con lentes saco algo que ninguno de ellos espero ver en sus manos… Un mp3.

"¿Un mp3?" Se cuestiono en voz baja Lincoln, tratando y fallando en encontrar la razón de porque su hermana tendría un mp3 en su mochila y porque necesitaba que ellos lo vieran.

Sus hermanas mayores por el otro lado se tensaron inmediatamente al ver el mp3 -particularmente Luna y Leni- y parecía que estaban a punto de saltar a la yugular de la pequeña científica… de no ser porque una canción muy conocida por una banda igual de conocida empezó a tocarse directamente desde el mp3 de la pequeña Lisa.

 **Queen – Made In Heaven**

La música empezó y justo en la espalda de la Loud genio empezó a emerger un aura poderosa con toques divinos, los hermanos Loud estaban extremadamente shockeados como para hacer algo más que solo mirar sorprendidos como su pequeña hermana empezaba a emanar un poder abismal de su pequeño cuerpo.

Cuando la canción llego al término del primer instrumental la forma del fantasmagórico ser que emergía de la espalda de Lisa se formó completamente.

La parte inferior del cuerpo de la criatura era parecida a aquella de un caballo, si los caballos tuvieran solo las patas del frente, el color de la mayoría de su cuerpo era de un color blanco enfermizo, su cabeza a duras penas tenia algo parecido a la de un humano común, en el lugar de su cara en vez de haber ojos solo se encontraba algo que se asemejaba al contador de velocidad de un automóvil y alrededor de su cuerpo pequeños relojes estaban implantados en agujeros.

La figura fantasmal se mantuvo quieta durante un momento, nunca bajando su guardia y dándole una pasada rápida con sus ojos inexistentes a sus aposentos, pasando por los muebles, el piso y finalmente llegando a parar en el grupo de hermanos que parecía aun no salir de su asombro. Después de mirarlos un poco más, el extraño ser emitió una luz que cegó por completo a los hermanos Loud.

 _ **I'm taking my ride with destiny**_

 _ **Willing to play my part**_

 _ **Living with painful memories**_

 _ **Loving with all my heart**_

Esa sería la canción que Lincoln jamás olvidaría, pues sería la canción que acabaría con su mundo y comenzaría con uno nuevo.

* * *

 **NA: Para los que estén curiosos.**

 **Jolyne Kujo = Luna Loud**

 **Hermes = Leni Loud**

 **Jotaro Kujo = Lori Loud**

 **Anasui = Lynn Loud**

 **Emporio = Lincoln Loud**


	4. 4

**The life and times of Lincoln Loud**

* * *

Como de costumbre la parada del autobús se encontraba vacía, esto debido a que el área en la que me encuentro es un pequeño espacio residencial en el cual solo unas cuantas familias viven, debido en gran parte a los altos costos de renta y renta de casas, con esta siendo una zona exclusiva y toda la cosa.

En cuanto a el porque estoy esperando el autobús es muy simple.

Veras llega cierta etapa en la vida de una persona en la que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que hacer y además tienen demasiado tiempo libre, lo cual los lleva a hacerse preguntas bastante extrañas…

" _¿Seré capaz de salir adelante con mi vida?"_

" _¿Decepcionare a alguien con mis decisiones?"_

" _¿Qué es lo que soy justo ahora, que es lo que seré luego, que fui antes?"_

Ese tipo de preguntas.

Voy a asumir que ya entendiste lo que quiero decir y la conclusión a la que quiero llegar por lo que continuare narrándote otras cosas a lo largo del viaje.

Por ejemplo:

La paloma que esta justo cruzando la pequeña calle en frente de mí, de alguna manera quisiera ser una paloma sabes y no solo porque pueden volar y escapar de la mayoría de sus problemas, sino porque cuando lo pones en consideración las palomas no son realmente conocidas… Bueno tal vez lo sean, pero si lo piensas un poco no es que realmente nadie les preste mucha atención.

Creo que se explicaría mejor si lo explicara de forma anecdótica.

Un miércoles de un mes no muy importante, mi madre y yo salimos al centro de la ciudad sin ningún pensamiento en mente, solo lo hicimos para tener un respiro de nuestro hogar, de cualquier manera, caminando por una de las tantas calles llenas de gente sin ningún pensamiento en particular, solo deambulando por ahí me percate de algo…

Las palomas, las palomas no eran molestadas por nadie, de hecho, parecía que, aunque algunos humanos pasaran muy cerca de ellas (casi hasta el punto de aplastarlas) parecían poco sorprendidas y nada incomodas por los mismos, incluso cuando un par de chicos quisieron hacerlas tomar vuelo al tratar de asustarlas las palomas simplemente continuaron su camino, rondando de manera despreocupada por la calle ajetreada, sin molestar ni ser molestadas.

Creo que ese es un buen ejemplo de porque quiero ser una paloma (O más específicamente una de ciudad).

Pase un rato más concentrándome en la paloma, pensando en lo mucho que quisiera ser una y escapar de todos mis problemas cuando de repente la luz del sol fue tapada abruptamente por una maquina colosal que emitía un ruido del infierno y la cual escupía cadáveres de humanos a través de lo que yo solo podía asumir era su boca, oh que bestia tan horrible e inmunda llena de tanta maldad, con su espantosa cara color blanco pálido y su cuerpo transparente que dejaba apreciar los cadáveres de sus demás victimas además de- Oh, solo es el autobús.

Sin muchos ánimos miré al lado de la puerta de entrada y vi con desgano el número de la maquina del infierno R-321.

" _Bueno, este es mi autobús… Argh esta a reventar… pero supongo que no hay de otra, el próximo llegara dentro de media hora y realmente no estoy de humar para esperar por más tiempo"_

Sin mucho que pensar subí al autobús resignado a un viaje horrible y oloroso rodeado de otros adolescentes.

"Hey Jonathan ¿Has escuchado? Aparentemente Liz esta embarazada y el maestro lucas es el padre"

"¿Eeehhh? yo escuche que Joseph de 3 A era el padre"

"¡¿Bromeas verda-"

Llegado este punto ignorare a esos dos escuincles, después de todo a quien le importa saber acerca de un estúpido drama de secundaria, no tenía nada que ver conmigo.

 _ **Ring**_

Sin mucha preocupación pesque el celular de mi bolsillo izquierdo y lo desbloquee…

 **Hoy a las 11:30 a.m.**

 **Luna:** Hey Lincoln tenemos que hablar, es sobre lo que hicimos esa noche de hace 2 meses…

 **Hoy a las 12:00 p.m.**

 **Luna:** Escucha se que estas preocupado con tu trabajo y todo eso, pero realmente tenemos que hablar

 **Luna:** Lincoln, estoy embarazada y puede que sea tuyo…

 **Ahora**

 **Luna:** Lincoln contéstame por favor esto es muy urgente

 **Lincoln:** Voy de camino a tu casa

Con el seño fruncido bloqueé mi celular y lo volví a colocar en mi bolsillo dejando salir un largo suspiro.

Regrese a ver con la mirada a lo chicos de secundaria que seguían platicando acerca de el rumor tonto de hace solo un momento…

Realmente no era tiempo para preocupar su mente con problemas de otros

 _ **Ring**_

No cuando el tenia los suyos propios.

* * *

 **Quise ponerme a prueba y tratar de desarrollar una trama y la personalidad de Linconl adulto sin realmente dar mucho de la historia, creo que me quedo algo decente pero bueno.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de autor al final del capitulo.**

* * *

" _Como pudieron hacerle eso a su hermano"_

" _¿Todo este tiempo le estuvieron haciendo esto a su hermano?"_

" _Creo que voy a vomitar"_

…

" _En este día se a dado a conocer una denuncia publica shockeante, una familia aparentemente normal de Michigan, en específico las 5 hijas mayores de la familia han sido denunciadas por nada más y nada menos que… ¡Su propio padre! Aparentemente recientemente salió a la luz un horrible secreto de la familia ¡Las 5 hijas mayores han violado y agredido a su único hermano varón por más de un año y por si eso no fuera poco… 2 de ellas quedaron embarazadas a causa de esto!"_

…

" _¡Orden en la corte, orden en la corte!"_

" _Lynn Loud, se te acusa de abuso de menores, agresión física a un menor además del cargo de violación ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu favor"_

" _¡Ninguna de esas acusaciones es cierta señoría, yo jamás le haría algo así a mi pequeño hermano"_

" _MENTIRAS, TODO MENTIRAS"_

…

" _Esta mañana se ha concretado el infame caso que a atraído tanta atención de alrededor de todo el país a la familia Loud, una pequeña gran familia de michigan, de la cual han surgido varios escándalos, el mayor de ellos es la supuesta violación cometida por las 5 hermanas menores hacia su pequeño hermano menor, escandaloso"_

…

" _Esta bien hijo, ellas jamás te volverán a tocar, ya verás que todo volverá a la normalidad en muy poco tiempo y podremos continuar viviendo nuestras vidas como si todo esto nunca hubiera pasado"_

" _Pero papá, nadie me quiere hablar en la escuela, ni siquiera Clyde quiere hablar conmigo, todos dicen que soy un rarito"_

" _No te preocupes mucho por eso, ya veras que en un par de semanas todos te volverán a hablar como lo hacían antes"_

…

Mi padre mintió.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo, la casa anteriormente llena de vida se encontró con el repentino retiro de 8 de sus habitantes, papá y mamá tuvieron varios problemas durante el caso y se terminaron por separar después de este. Mamá tomo a todas mis hermanas mayores, a Lily y a Lola, y se largó de la casa.

El ambiente después de eso se convirtió en algo muy deprimente, con solo papá. Lisa, Lana, Lucy y yo, el sonido por el cual éramos infames anteriormente se esfumo y en su lugar entro el silencio. Nadie hablo mucho durante lo que quedo de estancia en esa casa.

En la escuela nadie me volvió a dirigir la palabra, no Clyde, no Ronnie-Anne, no nadie, solo los maestros y solo se limitaban a platicas estrictamente profesionales. Aunque no lo mostraran se que en el fondo me tenían lastima.

Cada vez que salía a la calle podía escuchar sus susurros, susurros de lastima, asco y nada más que puro odio.

Con el pasar de los años la situación en el hogar solo empeoro y eventualmente, mama se terminó por llevar a lo que quedaba de mis hermanas con ella, lo que ocasiono que papá y yo nos termináramos por mudar, vendimos la casa y cambiamos de estado con las esperanzas de que a donde quiera que fuéramos nadie nos reconociera y por fin pudiéramos vivir una vida normal.

Eso no paso.

Casi de inmediato la gente nos reconoció y ocurrió lo mismo. Pasaron tres estados más y cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la preparatoria mi padre y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no serviría de nada mudarnos pues todos nos reconocerían. Más desanimados de lo usual mi padre y yo decidimos que ya no huiríamos de nada, y así lo hicimos, por tres años fuimos los raros del pueblo y honestamente no estuvo tan mal.

Ya a punto de terminar la preparatoria mi padre encontró a una mujer a la que no le importo mucho su pasado y lo empezó a amar, así que sin pensárselo mucho mi padre decidió sentar cabeza por segunda vez en su vida y a juzgar por lo enamorados que se ven, aun a la edad que tienen… Mi papá hizo una buena decisión.

En cuanto a mí, bueno la universidad no fue tan mala, ya saben dejando de lado todo el estrés y ganas de suicidarse… cosas normales de estudiantes de universidad te lo aseguro.

…

" _¡Hey fíjate por donde vas!"_

" _¡Ah! Lo siento mucho no miraba muy bien por donde iba"_

 **Toc toc toc**

" _Diablos esto es malo, los papeles están todos desordenados"_

" _Lo siento déjame ayudarte a levantar eso"_

" _Claro, gracias"_

" _No deberías agradecerme yo fue el que ocasiono el desastre… ¿Es eso un comic de Ace savvy?"_

" _¿Uh? Si ¿Por qué?"_

 **Toc toc toc**

" _Viejo, amo Ace savvy"_

" _¡No es cierto! llevo leyendo el comic desde pequeño"_

" _¡Yo también!"_

" _deberíamos salir después de la escuela y platicar ¿Qué te parece?"_

" _Me parece genial, mi nombre es Samuel y el tuyo"_

" _mi nombre es-_

 **TOC TOC TOC**

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Me levanté de la cama y me puse un par de pantalones, dispuesto a averiguar por qué había tanto escándalo en la puerta de mi casa a estas horas…no puedo decir que estuviera muy sorprendido,

"Que quieres aquí Lynn" Hable con un claro disgusto en mi voz, mientras mi cara mostraba lo molesto que estaba con toda la situación.

"Vine *Hic* vine a arrebatarte de las manos de *hic* de-"Lynn fue interrumpida a media oración por luna quien también parecía visiblemente borracha.

"¿¡LINCOLN PORQUE NO ME AMAS!?" La respuesta vino sin mucha sorpresa.

"Por que me violaste cuando éramos pequeños y arruinaste mi vida"

"¿Pero te gusto n-"

No la deje terminar su oración pues le cerré la puerta en la cara y sin mucho más que hacer me dirigí de nuevo a la cama.

"¿Eran ellas de nuevo?"

"Si"

"Un día tendremos que conseguir una orden de arresto"

"Lo se, pero por el momento quiero dormir"

"Okey, ven aquí, tu lugar sigue caliente"

Sin más que decir me acosté en la cama y voltee a ver a nuestro mesa banco, el cual tenia una foto enmarcada con la leyenda -Recién casados- engravada en la parte de abajo.

"Buenas noches Lincoln"

"Buenas noches Samuel"

* * *

 **¡Sorpresa gay! La verdad es que últimamente he estado leyendo historias en las que Lincoln es el que se mete en todos los problemas y persigue a sus hermanas y todo eso... y pues esto es lo que salio.**


	6. Fiesta Criogénica

**Notas de autor abajo.**

* * *

Ciudad playa realmente es un lugar espectacular damas y caballeros, lleno de peculiaridades y rarezas nunca antes vistas. El sonido de la marea calmada que se producía gracias a la playa realmente le añadía un toque especial a esta peculiar "ciudad".

Un poco alejado de la costa se encontraba una peculiar casa, postrada en el medio de una pequeña montaña.

En esta, un niño se acaba de levantar.

(Mr. Blue Sky – Electric Light Orchestra)

 _ **Estatica**_

 _ **Morning. Todays forecast calls for blue skies.**_

 _ **Toc Toc Toc**_

"Ya voy, ya voy" Steven contesto.

Sin mucha prisa el niño gema se dirigió a la puerta de su casa dispuesto a saber quien lo necesitaba a el o a las gemas de cristal con tanta urgencia.

Steven abrió la puerta con curiosidad levantando una ceja al ver a la persona que se encontraba en su pórtico.

Dicha persona media alrededor de un metro ochenta, vestía una capucha con un diseño de estrellas negras, mientras los alrededores de estas eran completamente blancos, su cara era tapada por la luz del sol, la cual le daba directamente en la cara a Steven impidiéndole conseguir muchos detalles de la persona.

En el fondo de la casa se podía escuchar el claro sonido de la canción, o más específicamente la batería, que se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Con su ceja aun levantada Steven decidió hablar al extraño que parecía no tratar de hacer nada además de quedarse parado frente a su pórtico.

"Uhh discul-"

Steven fue golpeado directamente en la cara por el puño del extraño, al mismo tiempo que la canción empezaba de verdad.

 _ **Steven Universe en…**_

 _ **Fiesta Criogénica**_

* * *

 **Se que este no tiene nada que ver con Loud House pero la verdad es que esta tarde estaba escuchando** **música y de pura coincidencia el reproductor automático decidió que Mr. Blue Sky era una buena canción para escuchar después de Paint it, black, lo cual solo me hizo recordar que aun tengo un fanfic de Steven universe que terminar y también me hizo recordar el como quería escribir el primer capitulo, así que aquí esta el inicio de este.**

 **Realmente no esperen que esto se llene de otras series (lo quiero mantener estrictamente Loud House only).**

 **Esto realmente fue muy divertido de escribir y la verdad espero que sea una lectura igual de divertida, si quieres leer "Fiesta Criogénica" esta en mi perfil, ten un buen día :)**


	7. 7

"Hey, aquí"

"Voltéame a ver"

"Vamos"

En un cuarto envuelto en obscuridad, un joven de pelo blanco conversa con alguien.

"¿Cómo va tu vida compañero?"

La única respuesta fue un pequeño gruñido.

"Si, es lo que esperaba… y honestamente tú también deberías haberlo hecho"

De nuevo un gruñido leve fue la única respuesta.

"Compañero, tu y yo ambos sabemos que no tienes a absolutamente nadie a quien culpar más que a ti mismo"

Una mirada incriminatoria fue arrojada.

"Vamos, te conozco de toda la vida, sabes tan bien como yo que tu eres el de la culpa"

La mirada se hizo más suave.

"Escucha, se que no hemos tenido la mejor de las historias, pero creo que es momento de ser responsable"

La mirada se volvió más peligrosa repentinamente.

"Bien como sea, supongo que hablaremos de otra cosa… ¿Qué tal Lucy?"

Los ojos empezaron a ver a todos lados menos al frente.

"No me puedes engañar Lincoln eres como un libro abierto para mi"

Se produjo un asentimiento dudoso.

"Así que Lucy… No estoy sorprendido, después de todo lo observe todo"

Cejas se levantaron sorprendidas.

"Claro que lo se Lincoln, tu mirada no deja nada a la imaginación"

El ceño se frunció.

"A veces Lincoln, ni siquiera yo querría estar en tus brazos"

"Y si te soy honesto, si todos vieran al verdadero tú, creo que yo sería el único amigo que te quedaría"

Los dientes se apretaron.

"Sabes que yo solo digo la verdad"

La mirada se volvió penetrante.

"Puede que me mires, pero yo soy el que a través de ti"

El cuerpo dio media vuelta

"Al final seré el único que se quede contigo cuando todo termine Lincoln"

Una mano abierta se esfumo y dio paso a un puño.

"Después de todo soy tu cuerpo sin corazón"

Pasos apresurados y pesados se dejaron escuchar en la habitación vacía.

"Lincoln, voltea"

Los pasos se hicieron aún más rápidos.

"¡Lincoln mírame cuando te hablo!"

Los pasos se detuvieron abruptamente.

"Habla tu espejo"

La mirada de pura rabia se reflejó por un instante y después sin más los pasos reanudaron su camino y la puerta fue cerrada, dejando consigo solo obscuridad.

"Aun te falta mucho Lincoln, realmente espero que algún día te des cuenta"

"Lamentablemente hay poco que pueda hacer por ti, después de todo mi única razón de ser es para ser tu escondite"

"Y recuerda Lincoln, soy tu reflejo, pero también el de tu sombra"

* * *

 **parcialmente plagiando la canción habla tu espejo - Cuarteto de nos**

 **La escuela se fue a la mierda y estoy de vacaciones al fin :D**


	8. 8

**Na: Mi computadora fue y** **murió, partida a la mitad de manera brutal, cumpliendo así su destino, en fin este "capitulo" fue creado en la nueva computadora. Además simplemente no sabia que rayos escribir.**

 **Disclaimer: Por si no había quedado lo suficientemente claro, The Loud House no me pertenece.**

* * *

Oh Yeah brother!

Por varias cosas graciosas del destino Lincoln Loud se encontraba en la sala de su casa viendo la espalda del reconocido luchador Hulk Hogan, contemplando que hacer con su vida. Detrás del niño de pelo blanco se podía escuchar perfectamente a dos personas discutir de una y otra cosa. A la izquierda de Lincoln, donde se encontraba la puerta que daba a la cocina los sonidos lejanos de cerdos teniendo relaciones se podía escuchar.

Al niño de dientes de conejo no le podía importar menos esto, pues su mente estaba ocupada con otra cosa.

"Oh si brother" Exclamo Hulk Hogan, viendo con emoción a Lori y Leni Loud pelear en barro semidesnudas.

Lincoln no lo podía creer ¡No borra eso, no lo quería creer! Hulk Hogan de alguna forma había entrado a su casa a mitad de la noche el día anterior y convencido a todos que era normal para el estar en la casa ya que en sus palabras "Hulk Hogan esta en esta casa porque Hulk Hogan así lo quiso, por lo tanto, Hulk Hogan ahora se declara parte de la casa Loud ¡Brother!"

" _No puedo creer que los convenciera tan fácilmente"_ Pensó Lincoln _"Bueno de Lynn me lo esperaba ¿pero de Lisa?"_

Dichas féminas se encontraban a su derecha admirando el cuerpo escultural del luchador, baba saliendo de la boca de ambas, apenas logrando colgarse a sus bocas.

"¡Esto es genial brother, me recuerda a mis días en el colegio!" Hulk Hogan exclamo, interrumpiendo sin querer los pensamientos de Lincoln.

Este al escuchar al luchador no pudo evitar mirar críticamente la pelea de barro de sus hermanas, Lori aparentemente estaba ganando terreno, pero no mucho ya que Leni aún se mantenía alta y orgullosa defendiendo su pequeño pedazo de lodo, dando jalones, golpes y patadas a cada oportunidad, su cara era una de seriedad máxima, algo que sorprendió un poco a Lincoln pues las únicas veces que había visto a su hermana con esa cara era cuando diseñaba su ropa.

" _Hulk Hogan tuvo una vida de estudiante genial"_ Fue la conclusión del albino, después de todo, si tu vida estudiantil consistió al menos en pequeña parte a observar a mujeres pelear en barro de seguro es porque fue genial.

" _Aunque supongo que seria mejor si no fueran mis hermana las que están peleando"_ Este era un Lincoln raro coleccionable, su atributo más notable era que Lincoln simplemente era un niño con una familia muy grande, no tenía los típicos defectos que tenían los demás (Los que son producidos en masa), este Lincoln no tenía ningún impulso sexual ni amoroso (de pareja) hacia sus hermanas, ni era super serio para su edad sin tener nada a que atribuirlo, no tenia problemas con la mafia, ni era una especie de niño alcohólico, ni un psicópata, ni un asesino, ni un sociópata, ni era un adulto inexplicablemente infeliz y con depresión injustificada, ni de alguna manera logro se consiguió un harem , ni tenía problemas de drogas, ni tenia inexplicables urgencias sexuales para un niño de 11 casi 12 años ni… Esa es la idea.

"¡Maldición brother, esas Tatas son magníficas!" Dientes de conejo escucho exclamar a Hulk Hogan

Con mucha curiosidad Lincoln dio un rápido vistazo a la lucha y observo con horror como las Tatas de Lori estaban expuestas para ver. Rápidamente miro a otro lado y resistió sus ganas de vomitar.

" _¡Qué clase de tatas tienen verrugas!"_ Se pregunto Lincoln, su cara portando un enfermizo color verde pálido.

"¡Esas son las mejores Tatas que he visto Brother!" Exclamo Hulk Hogan, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo retorciéndose, nadie le presto atención, más preocupados en las Tatas con verrugas de Lori, sin embargo, el sonido del luchador estrellándose de manera dura contra el suelo fue suficiente para despertar a Lincoln de su trauma verruga inducido. Este buscando cualquier otra cosa que pensar en… _Eso_ rápidamente se posiciono a un lado del luchador.

"¿Hulk estas bien?" Pregunto el Loud varón.

La cara de Hulk estaba repleta de lagrimas y mocos los cuales se juntaban de manera asquerosa cerca de la boca del luchador, dándole una apariencia rabiosa.

"Este a sido el mejor día de mi vida brother, recordé los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era más fácil, realmente eran momentos especiales Lincoln así que por favor atesóralos Lincoln, para que cuando llegue el momento se los puedas contar a tus nietos, en tu silla reclinable, junto a la persona que amas y recuerdes con mucho cariño y pienses en lo bueno que es vivir brother" Hulk susurro, sus pupilas perdidas en el techo de la casa sin enfocarse a nada en particular.

"Realmente te lo agradezco mucho… brother" Hulk Hogan dio su ultimo respiro.

Lincoln realmente no tenía idea de que carajo había pasado pero lo que sea que fuera a pensar pues el grito de espanto de Lynn lo dejo aturdido.

"Hulk" Exclamo Lynn con lagrimas en sus ojos, corriendo a socorrer a Hulk.

" _Que carajo"_

Hulk Hogan, status: **Deceased**

Hulk Hogan´s Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Proteins **[end]**


	9. 9

Quiero llorar

Quiero llorar

Quiero llorar

Quiero llorar

Quiero llorar

Pero no puedo

Pero no puedo

Pero no puedo

Pero no puedo

Pero no puedo

¿Pero porque quiero llorar?

Si no siento nada de nada

Solo vacío, un lugar en el que ya nada existe

Pero…

¿Por qué?

"Y es así como en este día, tu desdichada alma, renacerás en esta cabaña decrepita"

¿Qué significa eso?

"Y ahora hijo mío… ¿Qué nombre deseas portar al renacer?"

¿Nombre…?

Yo soy John portware.

Nací en las afueras de Indianápolis el 30 de agosto del 2000, mis padres trabajaban constantemente en jornadas largas y agotadoras, al llegar siempre traían consigo comida rápida para cenar. Comíamos en silencio y sin interrupciones. Al terminar mis padres me preguntaban como me encontraba y yo les contestaba con sinceridad.

En el colegio me enamoré de una chica llamada Anna, pero jamás se lo dije. En cuarto grado le robe una lapicera a un compañero que se sentaba al lado mío y el nunca lo descubrió. Me gradúe de la universidad-

No…

Esto

Algo no está bien.

Esto no está bien.

"Vamos hijo no tengo todo el día, aun hay más bautizos por hacer, dame tu nombre antiguo y el nuevo para terminar"

No.

Yo-yo nunca tuve un bautizo.

Algo anda mal.

Yo soy John portware.

Nací en las afueras de Indianápolis el 30 de agosto del 2000, mis padres trabajaban constantemente en jornadas largas y agotadoras, al llegar siempre traían consigo comida rápida para cenar. Comíamos en silencio y sin interrupciones. Al terminar mis pad-

No, no, no, no

Y-yo soy John portware

Nací en las afueras de Indianápolis el 30 de agosto del 2000- y-y no recuerdo nada más…

Que se supone que estaba haciendo…

El concierto…

Los malditos me secuestraron y después… y después… ¿qué paso después?

Ellos.

Son ellos.

Los malditos están- están haciéndole algo a mi cabeza.

Ustedes… No podrán- Uste-ustedes no se saldrán con la suya…

Yo los voy a-

NO

Lo recuerdo

Lo recuerdo

¡Lo recuerdo!

Soy Lincoln Loud.

Tengo 11 años, mi familia consiste de 10 hermanas y dos padres. Somos ruidosos, pero por lo general no causamos problemas muy grandes para otras personas…

La caja.

Quieren la maldita caja.

No les dejare obtenerla.

¡Es mi única salida!

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo 11 años, 10 hermanas y 2 padres.

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo 11 años, 10 hermanas y 2 padres.

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo #$ años, 10 hermanas y 2 padres

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo #$ años, 5 hermanas y 2 padres.

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo #$ años, 5 hermanas y ¿1 padre?

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo #$ años y 2 hermanas.

Yo soy Lincoln Loud, tengo… tengo…

¡No los dejare salirse con la suya bastardos!

Yo soy Lincoln Loud.

¡Me escuchan, cuando salga de aquí les pateare el trasero!

Yo soy Lincoln ¿Liud?

Yo soy Lincoln.

No… se saldrán… con… la suya…

No se… apoderaran de mi…

Cabeza.

Yo soy…

…

"Siempre estuvo en nuestra posesión"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Yo soy John portware.

Nací en las afueras de Indianápolis el 30 de agosto del 2000, mis padres trabajaban constantemente en jornadas largas y agotadoras, al llegar siempre traían consigo comida rápida para cenar. Comíamos en silencio y sin interrupciones. Al terminar mis padres me preguntaban cómo me encontraba y yo les contestaba con sinceridad.

En el colegio me enamoré de una chica llamada Anna, pero jamás se lo dije. En cuarto grado le robe una lapicera a un compañero que se sentaba al lado mío y él nunca lo descubrió. Me gradúe de la universidad con un título de ingeniería y más tarde…

* * *

 **Hola, esto es como una idea rechazada de pop goes the weasel que honestamente creo que terminare usando como bases para otro fanfic, aunque si sera de The Loud House aun queda por verse.**

 **Ten un buen día, tarde o noche.**


	10. 10

Lynn Loud…

Nunca creí llegar a escuchar un nombre tan desagradable, un nombre vomitivo tan sucio y apestoso, tan odioso y estúpido…

Tan.

Tan ella.

El nombre perfecto para algo de tal calaña.

Con sus mugrosas patas.

¡Oh tan apestosas y mugrientas! Impulsadas de codicia desenfrenada, acusadas de tocar algo que no es suyo.

Y aun así, esas patas a las que llama manos pueden tocar el tesoro de formas que yo no puedo, de sentir aquello que no puedo, de disfrutar aquello de lo que yo no puedo.

¡Malditas esas manos y maldita a quien le pertenecen!

Pero no importa…

Porque cada noche, siempre que cierro los ojos te veo en mis sueños y se entonces, que estamos destinados a ser, por siempre.

Pero tu no te das cuenta, no estiras tu mano y alcanzas a mi corazón, no te das cuenta de que mi corazón late para dos.

Y sabes que… eso tampoco importa.

Siempre que estés a mi lado, siempre que te quedes conmigo.

Siempre que este perdido, solo con estar contigo, me siento encontrada.

Tal vez no te des cuenta… pero te veo.

Y, eventualmente, tu me veras a mi.

* * *

 **El contexto de esto se resume muy fácil, es una carta, no se sabe de que persona (NO sus hermanas) y bueno creo que la carta se explica bastante bien sola.**

 **Que tengas buen día.**


	11. Ser como deberías ser

"Pero tú no deberías ser así Lincoln, tu deberías ser un personaje con fallos y errores, eso te hará un humano, ya no serás solo ese mocoso llorón malagradecido, por fin podre simpatizar contigo y entenderte mejor"

"…"

"Lo entiendes ¿verdad? Entiendes que tu tienes fallas y que eres un humano"

"… Lo entiendo"

"Bien entonces-"

"Entiendo que no sabes nada, entiendo que piensas que soy una persona buena, entiendo que te quieres aferrar a la idea de que tengo fallos, de que no soy perfecto… pero sabes, muchas veces en tu vida te vas a topar con cosas que no tienen sentido o no encajan en la manera en que ves al mundo…"

"Lincoln tu…"

"Para este punto deberías entender que, así como tengo fallos, tengo aciertos y así como deberías entender eso, también deberías entender que hay muchas cosas de mi que no veo como fallos, deberías entender que lo que tu sientes que falla, no lo hace para mí. Que lo que sientes que no encaja muchas veces no es mas que solo un capricho tuyo por ver lo que tu piensas es lo mejor para mí y mi personaje…"

"Pero Lincoln-"

"Muchas veces no soy simpático, muchas veces no soy carismático, muchas veces no soy un pervertido, muchas veces no lloro, muchas veces lloro, muchas veces soy todo lo que tu nunca querrás ser… Y siempre **ABSOLUTAMENTE SIEMPRE** no seré tu"

"…"

"No voy a ser tu reflejo, no voy a ser tu fantasía, no voy a ser tú, no voy a ser lo que tu nunca querrás ser, no voy a ser lo que más odias, no seré nada de eso… solo seré yo."

* * *

 **Jugando un poco con el personaje... y no la ironía de todo este snippet no se me escapa, de hecho creo que esto solo lo hace más divertido.**

 **Buen día.**


	12. Hasta la vista

¡Hasta la vista!

"Entonces me estas diciendo que Dwayne Johnson "La roca" está afuera en nuestro porche porque escucho de fuentes confiables que Hulk Hogan había muerto" Pregunto Rita Loud a sus hijos.

"Básicamente" contesto Lori, encogiéndose de hombros calmadamente.

"Encuentro eso muy difícil de creer hija" hablo esta vez Lynn señor, mirando sospechosamente a todos sus hijos… excepto Lynn, la cual seguía junta al cadáver del recientemente fallecido Hulk Hogan.

"Pues es la verdad" contesto Luan de manera defensiva.

Rita y Lynn señor miraron a sus hijos a los ojos un par de segundos, solo para percatarse de algo…

"Lori, Leni, ¿Por qué no tienen ropa de la cadera para arriba?" Pregunto la madre de los niños con cara inexpresiva, dando a conocer a Lynn señor de su estado.

"Pero qué demonios-"

"Es una larga historia" Respondio Lori, mostrando por primera vez en el día un poco de modestia al taparse los pechos por puro reflejo.

"Puedes ponerte una camisa, no quiero que incites a tu hermano" Pedio en broma Lynn señor, perdiéndose por completo de la cara de asco que formo Lincoln.

" _Como si esas tatas con verrugas podrían hacer algo más que provocarme vomito"_ Pensó el peliblanco, tragando un poco del vomito que amenazaba subir por su garganta.

"Esta bien papá, vamos Leni, tenemos que vestirnos" Exclamo Lori, llevándose de manera apurada a Leni (la cual estaba un poco perdida de la conversación) hacia las escaleras.

"Bien y ahora que esas dos no están me podrían explicar porque rayos se estaban peleando en barro esas dos" Dijo Rita, formando una expresión severa en su rostro.

Lola siempre dispuesta a meter en problemas a sus hermanos (además de mentirle a su madre para hacerla creer que ella no tuvo nada que ver con el accidente y solo es una victima más) empezó a abrir su boca, pero fue cortada repentinamente por los efectos de sonido de impacto más fuertes y satisfactorios que algún miembro de la familia (vivo o no) jamás había escuchado.

"¡Eso vino del porche!" exclamo la gemela con gorra roja de manera repentina, corriendo a la entrada de la casa ruidosa rápidamente.

"¡Espera Lana eso podría ser peligroso!" exclamo Rita, siguiendo a ya mencionada.

"¡Cariño espera!" siguiendo detrás de ambas iba el padre y esposo.

" _Necesito ver a quien sea que haya hecho esos efectos y saber si puede trabajar para mi. ¡Nuestros toquines serían mil veces mejores!"_ Pensó Luna, una sonrisa creciendo en su cara al pensar en todas las posibilidades.

Todas las demás hijas (e hijo) los siguieron silenciosamente, Sin embargo Luan se percato de que Lola no los pensaba seguir, esto extraño a Luan, quien curiosa le pregunto

"¿No piensas ir a ver de que se trata todo el alboroto?"

"Nah, es la hora del té" respondió Lola de manera simple, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Luan decidió no preguntar más y se fue a reunir con los demás, pasando por el umbral se percato de que la puerta del porche estaba abierta y sonidos de golpes se podían escuchar más allá de la misma, esto la hizo preocuparse ya que su familia se estaba en ningún lugar del porche.

Apresuradamente salió de su hogar y encaro una de las escenas más bizarra que se haya topado jamás.

Dwayne "La roca" Johnson tenía la espalda contra el frió pavimento mientras una figura encapuchada le apuntaba con un arma.

La roca tenía cortadas y agujeros de bala por todo el cuerpo y su traje parecía inutilizable.

"… La voluntad de nuestro Lord no será desobedecida *tos* puedes matarme aquí si quieres, pero no importará, nuestro Lord ganará" La roca logro exclamar en voz alta, a pesar de su patético estado.

"Je, ya lo veremos" La figura jalo el gatillo y la vida de la roca se esfumo de su cuerpo mortal para nunca regresar.

"Pero que mierda- " Logro dejar escapar Lincoln, antes de ser interrumpido por la voz de su hermana Lynn.

"TU MALDITO CABRÓN, PRIMERO A HULK Y AHORA A DWAYNE ¿Cuántos MÁS TIENEN QUE MORIR PARA SATISFACER TUS SUCIAS NECESIDADES?" Grito Lynn, Lagrimas y mocos abundantes en su cara.

"Los que sean necesarios…" murmuro con tono frio el encapuchado.

"Tu… Tu… MUÉSTRAME LA CARA DE LA PERSONA QUE MATARE" Volvió a gritar Lynn.

"Supongo que es justo" Hablo el encapuchado y bajo su capucha con tranquilidad para revelar.

"Ricardo Milos" con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, Lynn logro sacar en un suspiro.

Dicho hombre solo atino a sonreír carismáticamente a la familia Loud.

 **Dwayne´s Bizarre Adventure: Rocky tendency ~Fin~**

* * *

 **En otro lugar de la vía láctea.**

" **He, como, nada mal Ricardo, lograste derrotar a dos de mis soldados más débiles. Veamos que más tienes en la manga"**

Shaggy hablo al vacío, una sonrisa en su cara mientras devoraba un sándwich de 12 pisos de un mordisco.

 **CONTINUARA (Roundabout)**

* * *

 ** _De alguna manera logre sacar una secuela a Hulk Hogan, creo que esta es aun más bizarra que su predecesora._**

 ** _Ten un buen día._**


	13. At the speed of light

At the speed of Light: The mini series.

 _ **Cataclysm**_

Una de las tantas veces que Lincoln decide confesarle a Clyde que esta atrapado en un ciclo termina de manera sorpresiva pues el niño de lentes decide creerle, haciéndolo la primera persona que lo hace.

A partir de aquí los chicos trataran una y otra vez de romper el ciclo durante el transcurso de una semana, sin muchas pistas más que el logo que está en la caja los chicos termina en callejones cerrados una y otra vez, hasta que un día, ya apunto de rendirse totalmente en la búsqueda de pistas o culpables, Clyde se topa con el logo de la caja en una búsqueda casual de internet. Resulta ser el logotipo de una no muy conocida marca de tecnología espacial con sede en michigan royal Woods.

Los chicos, sorprendidos ya que nunca habían escuchado hablar de tal marca o que algo así estuviera en royal Woods, tratan de investigar más a fondo, solo para encontrase en un callejón sin salida en la forma de poca información pública de dicha compañía.

Lincoln se rinde y agradece a Clyde por su ayuda, saca el cubo y dispuesto a estrellarlo contra el suelo la mano de Clyde lo detiene. Lincoln se sorprende y le pregunta sus motivos. Clyde responde diciendo que encontró el lugar de la cede y le propone a Lincoln ir a investigar antes de hacer nada.

Lincoln acepta dudoso del razonamiento de su amigo y así los dos se embarcan en su pequeño viaje sin contratiempos a la cede de la empresa. Al llegar son inmediatamente echados por la seguridad del local que parece no querer dejarlos pasar exclusivamente a ellos. Sin rendirse los niños se hacen paso y de alguna manera se colan en el estacionamiento del lugar.

Después de merodear un poco Clyde se topa con la sección de laboratorios del lugar donde encuentran más copias de la caja que tiene Lincoln, todas aparentemente listas para usarse.

Ante esta terrible situación lo único que los dos chicos pueden pensar es en escapar. Para este punto toda duda que Clyde tuviera anteriormente de la veracidad de la historia de Lincoln se esfuma.

 _ **BloodBath**_

Los niños tratan de salir de esa habitación, sin embargo, un científico que estaba cerca los escucho y llamo de inmediato a seguridad. Las instalaciones son selladas por completo y los dos quedan encerrados en la habitación junto con todas las cajas, eventualmente un guardia de seguridad entra en la habitación y al ver a los dos niños señala para que los demás guardas entren.

Lincoln en un arrebato de miedo taclea al guardia y provoca que se pegue en la nuca, desmayándolo en el acto.

Los guardias al ver a su compañero caer actúan de inmediato, entrando a la habitación disparando a quema ropa. Lincoln toma el arma del guardia de seguridad que se desmayo y regresa el fuego inefectivamente, los guardias se cubren en los anaqueles a los que Lincoln disparo y tras oír cesar el fuego salen de nuevo, solo para encontrar el cuerpo del guarda desmayado.

Lincoln corre en los angostos pasillos con anaqueles llenos de aquellas cajas, detrás de el Clyde lo sigue de cerca.

Los guardias eventualmente los notan y no queriendo dañar los anaqueles con las cajas, los persiguen sin disparar, los chicos no saben de esto, pero igual aprovechan que los guardas dejaron de disparar para correr aun más rápido y así perderlos en el laberinto de anaqueles.

Al dar vuelta en una de las esquinas, Clyde se topa con uno de los guardas, que ni liento ni perezoso, lo toma y no lo suelta mientras llama a sus compañeros, Lincoln palidece y acude de inmediato a ayudar a su amigo, los guardas lo esperan y tratan de negociar con él, pero Lincoln esta extremadamente paranoico debido a todo lo que estaba pasando así que sin pensarlo mucho dispara a quemarropa, efectivamente lastimando de muerte a dos guardas y logrando tirar al tercero, sin embargo Lincoln no se dio cuenta de que uno de los anaqueles se tambalea debido a que el cuerpo de uno de los guardas se estrelló contra él.

Clyde y Lincoln se reúnen y lloran con sonrisas, agradecidos de que todo haya terminado, sin embargo, la felicidad les dura poco pues el anaquel tambaleante finalmente cedió a la gravedad, cayendo sobro otro y creando una reacción en cadena con los demás.

Una parte de los anaqueles cae en el brazo de Lincoln y este observa horrorizado como su brazo envejece rápidamente hasta ser solo polvo.

Lincoln se tira al piso aullando de dolor, con gruesas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, esta tanto en dolor que no nota el anaquel que está a punto de caer sobre él.

Pero Clyde si lo nota y de manera rápida empuja a Lincoln fuera del camino, tomando su lugar.

Lincoln observa como su mejor amigo es reducido a polvo y luego todo alrededor de la habitación empieza a dar vueltas.

Lincoln esta de regreso a su habitación, con un brazo faltante y un mejor amigo que ya no existe, aunque eso el aún no lo sabe.

 _ **Aftermath**_

Lincoln se sorprende al saber que su brazo ya no esta y de inmediato se preocupa por su mejor amigo. Lincoln trata de adaptarse a no tener brazo ya que aparentemente seria un cambio permanente, la historia que lo llevo a perder el brazo de ahí en adelante fue un accidente de coche cuando era pequeño.

Más tarde en el día Lincoln descubre que Clyde ya no existe.

Desconsolado, Lincoln estrella la caja contra el piso cada vez que despierta en el mismo día y su amigo sigue sin existir.

Lincoln entra en depresión y ya ni siquiera intenta salir del ciclo.

Sus hermanas hablan con él.

No todo esta bien…

Pero eventualmente lo estará.

Porque Clyde le dio algo muy especial en su ultimo ciclo vivo, algo que Lincoln ya ni siquiera creía que existía.

La esperanza.

 **At the speed of light ~end~**

* * *

 **Les dejo esto que da una idea general de a donde quiero ir con** _ **"Pop goes the weasel".**_ **Se los dejo por aquí por una razón y una sola. Tengo cosas más importantes que escribir historias en este instante, la educación realmente te chupa el alma, además últimamente simplemente no sale nada, no ideas, no palabras, no lineas, ni siquiera conceptos super básicos me llegan, me bloquee completamente, añadido al factor de que apenas veo the loud house simplemente no puedo sacar nada de nada. No voy muy bien que digamos en una materia asi que me concentre mucho en ella... No funciono, así que simplemente me estoy concentrando aun más en ella... Para no alargarme más por ahora esperen aun menos actualizaciones de las de por si pocas que había.**

 **Buen día.**


	14. ¡Im back baby!

Hoy era uno de esos tantos días en royal woods donde realmente no había nada remarcable que contar, claro, aparte de lo usual… Ya saben, el vecino paseando a su perro, los niños jugando en el parque, una familia teniendo una comida familiar, un niño peliblanco arrastrando un cuerpo por una calle raramente transitada.

…

oh.

…

"No puedo creer que se me hayan acabado las balas… *sollozo*" La burla se le escapaba al niño hasta por los oídos.

"¡Y tu pequeño hijo de puta, no puedo creer que tu de todas las personas fueras mi objetivo!"

"Quiero decir mierda, debes pesar por lo menos 200 kilos… !Ach! y hueles horrible." Sus comentarios eran ciertamente interesantes…

"Niño" ¡Una señora de mediana edad salvaje con bastón a aparecido! "Deja de hablarle mal al pobre perro, no la mirada de tristeza que tiene el pobrecito"

Efectivamente, desde la perspectiva de la señora de mediana edad con bastón el cadáver de aquel gordo maloliente era solo un perro triste siendo regañado por su amo.

"Lo siento señora pero realmente necesito llevarlo a casa, compruebe usted misma el olor" La señora se acerca de manera cuidadosa al perro y toma un pequeño y bien calculado respiro.

"¡YUCK! Ve y lava a ese perro muchacho irresponsable" Dijo la señora agitando su bastón en la dirección a la que el niño corría con el perro.

"Tenga por seguro que lo lavare… en llamas, je je" murmuró el chiquillo.

PUAGH.

El sonido de algo cayendo al piso alertó al niño, quien de manera alarmada registro a sus alrededores, solo para ver una mancha roja en el pavimento.

"Eso es definitivamente un hígado… Bueno no voy a preguntar cómo llegó allí si no te apuñale por esa área… para ser un gordo asqueroso realmente tenias un buen hígado, bueno si no te molesta me lo voy a quedar"

uh.


	15. Un ciclo rechazado

Habían muchas cosas que decir de Lincoln Loud, como que tenía 23 años, acababa de ser desempleado por razones del destino que ni dios lograba comprender, le gustaban las galletas de chocolate, empezaba a tener un ligero problema con el alcohol, tenía una extraña cicatriz con forma de mazapán 2 centímetros arriba del codo de su brazo derecho y tenía un inexplicable olor a chicle de menta las 24 horas del día que ni con baños intensivos se quitaba.

Si le preguntas a cualquier otra persona, ellos te dirían que Lincoln es un adulto joven bastante responsable con un extraño olor a menta.

Si se lo preguntas al gato de la calle wanabesherman, el te respondería con incredulidad gatuna, de esa asociada con los gatos callejeros, algo cerca de las palabras "¿El loco que pasa por mi casa cada jueves?" Después soltaría una carcajada estruendosa que retumbaba por todo el vecindario por cinco minutos, y ya calmado te responderia con la cara más seria que pueda formar un gato:

"Ese tipo murmura para sí mismo, reflexiona un poco de lo que sea que haya dicho, se enoja de la nada y patea la misma maldita lata de sardinas, en el mismo punto, con la misma fuerza, para la misma dirección, siempre dando en el mismo blanco, (un bote de basura verde que está a las afueras de una de las casas del vecindario) siempre recogiendolo poco después y volviéndolo a colocar en el mismo lugar donde lo pateó..."

Así pues es como nos damos cuenta de que, en efecto, el gato no le tenía mucho aprecio a Lincoln.

"- _edes hacer eso Lincoln, no vez que los vasos de vidrio no son para los p-p-p-¡PoBrEs!_ " Se puede escuchar el murmullo cercano proveniente de un joven con cabello blanco, camiseta anaranjada y dientes de conejo, que se acercaba a paso lento a las premisas del gato.

"Pues jodete Linda, los vagabundos también son seres humanos y no merecen ser servidos en malditos tazones de perro carajo" Sus calentados murmullos se podían escuchar vagamente bajo el ajetreado sonido de el vecindario, los cuales ya se habían acostumbrado al extraño joven de dientes de conejo.

Sin decir nada más (Y con practicada maestría) procedió a patear una lata de sardinas con la suficiente fuerza como para que la lata fuera a parar a un bote de basura verde en las afueras de una de las casas cercanas.

Después procedió a caminar de manera lenta al bote de basura con el objetivo de sacar su lata y colocar la lata de sardinas en su lugar, según la rutina, sin embargo esta vez algo diferente pasó, su celular sonó de manera inesperada, asustando no solo a el, si no también a el gato que ya estaba acostumbra al humano que hacía su rutina sin cambios ni interrupciones desde hace ya más de 2 años.

Apresurandose, el joven peliblanco pesco de manera nerviosa su celular, fijando su vista inmediatamente en la pantalla encendida del mismo, la cual tenía un nombre que hizo que la cara del joven perdiera todo su color.

De manera nerviosa y hesitante tomó la llamada y procedió a poner su celular en su oído de manera dolorosamente lenta…

"¿Hola?" La voz de Lincoln se achicó un poco.

Inmediatamente, un manojo de gritos extremadamente fuertes salieron de la bocina del celular, haciendo que tanto Lincoln como el gato se contrajeran del dolor un poco.

"Si lo se… Si ya lo sé… Ok lo entiendo… Bien, ok… Ok Luna, si eso es todo entonces te colgare ahora… Esta bien adios" Una conversación solo para los oídos de una persona aparentemente.

"Dios, Lu… No tenías por qué gritar… Aunque es bueno ver que está feliz y no enojada conmigo" Murmuró el joven de camiseta naranja.

Lincoln se quedó ahí parado un par de minutos con la mirada perdida en el cielo y una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara, después suspiro un poco y calmo un poco su sonrisa hasta dejarla como un ligero curvamiento hacia arriba de su boca, y se dispuso a andar nuevamente, dejando atrás al gato, su trabajo y la lata de sardinas.

Un par de cuadras después logró escuchar un estruendo y una luz brillante que se desparramaba de la parada de autobús que tenía delante, sin pensarlo y de manera estúpida, el joven con dientes de conejo se apresuró a la parada.

Al llegar se quedó sin aliento.

Ahí.. En la parada... ¡estaba el!...bueno no el.

Quiero decir se parecía a él, pero tenía un parche en el ojo derecho, le faltaba la mitad de el brazo izquierdo que Lincoln estaba seguro podía ver desde la esquina de sus ojos, tenía ropas de laboratorio que tenían rasgaduras y sangre por todos lados, y lo más importante, ¡debajo de su bata no llevaba una camiseta naranja!

Sin querer dar un infarto al tipo medio muerto que se parecía a él, Lincoln se acercó de manera lenta y cuidadosa, solo para llevarse el el infarto pues el tipo sin brazo se paro rápidamente de su lugar de reposo en la parada del autobús y se acerco a el peliblanco de manera repentina.

"Oh bien, justo a tiempo, tienes cerca de 10 minutos antes de que todo explote y los dos acabamos en sopa de sangre y vísceras, así que andando Lincoln, a leer" Dijo el tipo, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba un libro extraño lleno de mordeduras a Lincoln.

"Espera, espera, espera ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este libro? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Exclamó Lincoln.

"Ese libro es muy importante Lincoln, contiene todo lo que necesitas saber para tu continua supervivencia, sin él yo jamás habría sabido que estabas encerrado en ese ciclo con el gato y la lata de sardinas" Respondió el extraño.

"En cuanto a cómo se tu nombre, lo se por la misma razón por la que se que cada semana te bañas en menta, lo se por la misma razón por la que se que la cicatriz con forma de mazapán que tienes en tu brazo fue causada por tu padre cuando se entero que habias embarazado a Lu-" Lincoln interrumpio al extraño rudamente.

"Wow, wow, wow ok, olvidate de eso solo dime tu nombre" Dijo Lincoln, sintiendo una jaqueca gigantesca haciéndose camino en su cabeza.

"Es enserio Lincoln.. Oh rayos, no tengo tiempo para esto..." El extraño se quejo un poco, callo un par de segundos, contemplando algo y después dijo "Soy el Doctor Lincoln Loud.. y llevo mucho tiempo tratando de hacer lo correcto"

* * *

Buenas, en esta ocasión les traigo otra de las historias rechazadas de Pop goes the weasel... ¿Que cuando actualizare esa historia? No se.

Ten un excelente día y no dejes que la vida te trague entero :)


	16. Where are going?

_**Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 699745. Hoy me encontre con un libro muy peculiar, la pasta está hecha de lo que parece ser cuero de vaca, aunque no estoy completamente segura pues la textura no se parece mucho. Más investigación es requerida._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 699746. En mi investigación científica de este libro me he dado cuenta de algo… El libro te dice lo que tienes que hacer, o por lo menos predice lo que hay que hacer. Más investigación es requerida._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 699747. Justo como mencione en la entrada anterior, el libro predice cosas. Esta mañana he leído el libro, este predijo que un accidente pasaría pasaría alrededor de las 11 y cuarto de la mañana entre un coche y una moto, en el libro se mencionó el color de los vehículos, los modelos y lo más importante, el nombre de los accidentados. El accidente fue registrado a las 11:15 de esta mañana, los nombres fueron conformados poco después. El libro estuvo en lo correcto… He decidido no leer el libro nuevamente, temo que lo que lea entre sus páginas se vuelva realidad._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 699748. Hoy es la visita de mi querido hermano mayor, entre las actividades que esperamos hacer se encuentran la fraternización a través de conversación y tiempo juntos… Pero me temo que el libro ha predicho algo que no esperaba leer. Contra mi propio juicio he decidido volver a leer el libro. Ha predicho algo altamente extraño._

 _ **Estática**_

" _... Y aunque aún no lo sepas, tarde o temprano lo harás. Porque es lo que siempre haces ¿No? encontrar la verdad."_

 _ **Estática**_

" _¿Te lo he contado alguna vez? Ese pequeño rasgo tan insignificante tuyo que me encanta. Te lo he contado ¿Cierto?"_

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 699749. El libro estaba en lo correcto. Hice lo que ninguna de las demás se atrevió a hacer jamás. Ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 699762 No importa cuanto lo lea, parece que mi futuro está lleno de oscuridad… Al menos tendré compañía por un tiempo._

 _ **Estática**_

 _Entrevistador: Doctora Loud, Doctora Loud una pregunta, aunque su dispositivo es realmente asombroso y ciertamente podría ayudar a combatir la hambruna, muchas personas aún están preocupadas por lo que esto implica para el futuro y se preguntan ¿Su máquina es segura?_

 _L. Loud: Ciertamente._

 _Entrevistador: Pero doctora, los números no mienten, en los últimos 4 meses se han manifestado varios incidentes cerca de sus máquinas y aunque aún no se haya determinado la causa de estos, mucha gente especula que están relacionadas directamente con sus máquinas. Así que se lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Son sus máquinas seguras, Doctora Loud?_

 _L. Loud: ...Absolutamente._

 _ **Estática**_

" _De nuevo este tonto juego del gato y el ratón, siempre comenzando por una cosa insignificante y terminando con todo lo demás. Pero supongo que tu no te das cuenta, quiero decir ¡mírate! parece que hubiera sido ayer cuando entre a tu habitación a preguntarte cosas insignificantes."_

" _¿De qué hablas?"_

" _¿No te has dado cuenta Lincoln? Siempre hay una habitación, siempre es el 18 de febrero y siempre hay más de dos personas."_

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 741001. Lamentablemente esta sera la ultima entrada que podre hacer, me temo que no queda mucho tiempo. Como el libro había predicho, todo paso al pie de la letra, sin importar lo que pasara o hiciera para cambiarlo. El trabajo de mi vida fue destruido, usado para los retorcidos planes de una entidad hasta ahora desconocida… Muy pronto vendrá por mi. Sin embargo no es momento de pensar en lo que me pasara. En estos momentos mi querido hermano mayor viene hacia aquí por petición mía, el será al que le delegare mi lugar y aunque preferiría continuar yo misma y no involucrar a ninguna de mis unidades fraternales, se que es algo que se tiene que hacer y además-_

 _*TOCK*_

 _*TOCK*_

 _Parece que mi tiempo se acabó…_

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Ella está muerta y todo es su culpa._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Lo era todo para mi ¿lo sabes?_

 _*Llanto ahogado*_

 _L. Loud: ¡Callate maldito cerdo!_

 _*Disparos*_

 _*Gemido débil*_

 _L. Loud: … Espero que estes en lo correcto con este libro Lisa._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: He cometido atrocidades en mi vida, he visto el nacimiento y muerte de la maldad. Contemplado la perversión de la inocencia, directamente responsable de la completa aniquilación de cientos de personas. He visto las caras de todos los pecados._

 _Agente: ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?_

 _L. Loud: ¿No es obvio agente sander?_

 _Agente sanders: ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!? Detengan la entrevista de inmediato- ¡ARGGGGHH!_

 _L. Loud: Trato de hacer lo correcto._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud:Entrada número 741010. No importa a donde vaya. Las voces de los malditos y los condenados me persiguen ¿Es esto por lo que paso Lisa?_

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Te extraño Lisa._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 741015. Viajando me di cuenta de algo. Es un poco imperceptible pero se puede ver. Hay un punto en el mapa que brilla más que los otros, pero se mueve constantemente. Necesito investigar un poco más._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 741021. Esto ciertamente podría cambiarlo todo…_

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número 741038. Una fuente inexplicable de energía surge de un lugar cercano a esta dimensión, el libro ha vuelto a cambiar, esto lo cambiará todo._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Entrada número- ¡Y a quien mierda le importa ya! Solo trato de hacer lo correcto. Como ella me lo dijo. Como el libro me lo dijo.. pero ahora parece que mi destino a cambiado. Y aunque el libro ahora me de presagios ciertamente aterradores, tendré que seguir adelante. Aun tengo que hacer lo correcto._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Conseguí hacerme con la ubicación de la fuente de energía. Es un ciclo que lleva pasando desde hace años, contenido en su propio espacio, solo afectando a las personas y objetos indicados. Es brillante, y es el fin de mi vida._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Lisa rompió el ciclo… A eso se refería con lo el cuarto y la fecha. Pero esta vez solo habían dos personas._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Solo trato de hacer lo correcto._

 _ **Estática**_

 _L. Loud: Espero que nos volvamos a ver Lisa. Para que veas como mantuve mi palabra._

 _ **Estática**_

 _Lincoln: Hice lo correcto. Y ahora, es momento de que alguien más lo haga por mi._

 _ **Estática**_

* * *

 _ **Esta fumada sirve como un prologo a la pequeña historia del capitulo anterior. Disfrútenla y tengan un buen día ;)**_

 _ **Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarla en las reviews, veré que puedo hacer.**_


End file.
